Drunken Feelings
by Yuko Hime
Summary: The Game has started and Dirk is just going through the first portal to Roxy's home. He finds the girl in a drunken state and finally accepts his feelings for the Lonlonde. But can he go through with making her his when everyone thinks he wants Jake English?


Homestuck Roxy x Dirk

Drunken Feelings

Straight Pairing

The Game had finally started. Dirk sighed; the game had been so boring thus far. He starred at the first portal, it gleamed an eerie light blue opposing the bright colours of the sunset behind. Hopefully something more interesting would occur away from his own home. This particular portal should take him to the home of the drunken teen, none other than Roxy Lolonde. Dirk sighed again hopefully she wasn't too drunk, he had no obligation to mother her to stop drinking for the third time this week.

[S] Dirk: Abscond and Enter

Dirk readied himself, clutching his sword tightly in both hand as he prepared to jump. From the top of his house, he jumps to abscond. And ironically as possible, youth rolls mid-air into the portal.

[S] Dirk: Land Already

Dirk lands from the most intense and ironic youth roll of his life so far, right next to Roxy's extractor. "Good, it's still got four hours to destruction, plenty of time to get the drunken bitch up and outta here." Dirk said to himself. It was about time to find said drunken bitch.

[S] Dirk: Find Lolonde

Dirk turns from his position and heads inside from his landing point of the extractor platform. Inside he looks up at the stairs. Dirk had only visited Roxy a few times before, but he was pretty sure her bedroom was up those stairs. After ascending the stairs, he leans on the bedroom door frame with a "Sup!"

[S] Roxy: Reply to Dirk

"Ohh hey there dirky *hic* howww are ya" Roxy replies obviously in a very drunk state. Roxy shakily stands up and proceeds to walk over to Dirk. He sighs as the Lolonde trips up, but still dashes over to catch her. Dirk ends up holding her bridal style with one hand holding her and the other still holding his sword. "Alright Rox, you've drunk too much. You're going to bed now." Dirk said casually.

[S] Dirk: Put Roxy to Bed

Dirk carries her over to the bed and sits her down. He proceeds to lye the drunk teen down but like normal Roxy insists on being rather stubborn. "I woonnn't unless Driky sleeps with me," she says playfully. Dirk has continuously told himself he's just not into the other blonde. But something about that sentence from the Lolondes mouth just set his heart on edge.

Dirk couldn't explain why he was feeling this way, everyone always thought he was in English but the truth was he couldn't take his eyes of this girl.

[S] Dirk: Give in and Sleep With Roxy

Dirk nods curiously and climbs into the bed after the drunken girl. Roxy snuggled up to Dirk fully intoxicated from all those matinées. They were just so addictive to her. Dirk was about to pull away from his crush but upon noticing how cute she looked clinging on to him as if for comfort and protection. He stroked Roxy's blonde hair smiling; he couldn't help find her adorable snuggling up to him closer.

[S] Dirk: End up Blushing

Dirk finds himself blushing hard, what were these feelings! 'I'm just gonn'a have to do then, as I guess it's now or lose her to one of the others. Dirk placed his hand under her chin and scooped it up with one of his hands. He placed a small kiss on her dark lips. The Strider totally expected her to move away upon instant but instead she moved closer, resting her arms over Dirk's broad shoulders. Series of kiss's again and again, all making Dirk harder, as he slides his tongue into the awaiting wet cavern.

[S] Roxy: Move in on Dirk

To the Strider's surprise Roxy makes the first move. She leans down straddling the man beneath her. She teasingly plants a kiss on his Dirk's lips and down his jawline before reaching his neck. Roxy sucks and licks his neck and doesn't stop even when rubbing Dirk's dick though his skinny jeans. Upon realising the situation where he was bottoming, Dirk was having none of that. He was a Strider for fucks sake. He instantly flips them over, if anyone's topping then it was to be him.

'Wait hang on…," Dirk thought to himself. Roxy was drunk, did that mean the Strider was taking advantage of her and would she even remember this?

[S] Dirk: Confused State.

"Dirk?" asked the blonde teen, "Dirk!" Roxy wrapped her arms around the older man's chest and neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace. She kissed him passionately on the lips and said "I haven't drunk as much as you think I have, I'm practically sober." "R…Roxy, I don't want to take advantage of you and use you," Dirk said truthfully.


End file.
